


The Surgery Room

by immapoisonyou



Series: Original Domains [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Original domain, The Flesh Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), The Stranger Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immapoisonyou/pseuds/immapoisonyou
Summary: CONTENT WARNINGMedical MalpracticeGraphic depictions of injuriesBody horrorDepersonalizationBelittlementPhysical abuseCannibalismHuman looking monstersTorturePleading
Series: Original Domains [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132307
Kudos: 2





	The Surgery Room

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING  
> Medical Malpractice  
> Graphic depictions of injuries  
> Body horror  
> Depersonalization  
> Belittlement  
> Physical abuse  
> Cannibalism  
> Human looking monsters  
> Torture  
> Pleading

_Please doctor let me go!_  
They all plead the same way, it’s adorable.  
_What are you doing to me?_  
The sickening wet crack of a bone getting broken resonates through the surgery room, closely followed by a shriek of pain.  
The doctor smiles warmly. He gently thanks the nurse giving him a scalpel, rusty and blood tainted. The doctor looks the patient in the eye and alerts them that it will tingle a little, chuckles softly and slams the rusty blade right in the stomach of the strapped patient. He plunges his hand into the wound, knowing exactly what he was doing. He takes out his bloody hand, holding a ripped piece of flesh and licks it, forcing the screaming patient to look at him.  
The doctor looks at the nurses one by one and, with the most cheerful voice an human could imagine, announce that the meal is ready.  
Something lights up in their eyes, a primal hunger. The patient is no more a patient, it’s not even a prey, it’s a meal on a silver plate. They rip off their masks and reveal a sewed mouth, blood dripping from the slowly ripping sutures. They all plunges their hand in the gaping stomach wound, grabbing something with their clawed hands and start pulling like a pack of wolves with a deer carcass. Except that this carcass is very much alive and very much screaming. The doctor laughs with a tear of pride, he knows that the patient will not die from this, up until they reach his brain, he will feel every part of it. He may scream, but nothing more than a faint whisper will escape these walls.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter because I made it on a bet with a friend  
> I also used it as an excuse to write a domain of the Flesh and it turned out pretty good I think.  
> It’s weird how much medical malpractice end up in my work... (I know why but that’s a secret I’ll never tell even tho I already did)


End file.
